The Curse and Her Love
by Shimmer Caca
Summary: Gadis itu terus berlari, melewati cahaya purnama yang membakar lukanya. Dan ketika sebuah pengkhianatan menghampirinya, dia bahkan tak lagi peduli dengan semak belukar yang terus mengejarnya. Bahkan ketika senyuman yang bisa menyelamatkannya lenyap. Lalu apa yang akan dilakukannya setelah ini? Terus berlari? Atau kembali ke rumah? / DLDR / Edited in chap 1 & 2
1. The New Family

**Summary : Gadis itu terus berlari, melewati cahaya purnama yang membakar lukanya. Dan ketika sebuah pengkhianatan menghampirinya, dia bahkan tak lagi peduli dengan semak belukar yang terus mengejarnya. Bahkan ketika senyuman yang bisa menyelamatkannya lenyap. Lalu apa yang akan dilakukannya setelah ini? Terus berlari? Atau kembali ke rumah?**

**Disclaimer : Saint Seiya belongs to Masami Kurumada. And this fiction pure by me.**

**The Curse and Her Love**

**RnR?**

**-OOOooooOOOoooo-**

"Terima kasih."

Seorang pria dewasa dengan rambut biru menatap gadis di depannya. Matanya memancarkan sirat kasihan dan kekhawatiran. Tak seberapa lama, saat gadis itu mulai menunduk lagi. Lalu, tangannya terulur, mengelus puncak kepala gadis itu. Dengan reflek kepalanya yang semula tertunduk kini terangkat, mata apinya menatap pria dewasa itu dengan penuh kecemasan. Banyak bimbang yang terasa di hatinya, antara ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, namun lidahnya terasa kelu untuk berucap. Dan gadis itu hanya bisa diam.

"Tidak apa-apa, jangan khawatir," Saga –pria dewasa itu menepuk-nepuk kepala gadis tersebut. Beberapa waktu lalu –atau jam– Saga menemukannya yang sedang dikejar oleh sekelompok orang, yang ia ketahui bahwa orang-orang tersebut bekerja di organisasi gelap pelelangan anak di bawah umur. Tapi yang lebih mengejutkannya lagi, saat anak gadis itu berbalik, ia langsung menghantam mereka dengan aliran bewarna kebiruan yang terpancar dari tangannya. Membuat sekelompok orang itu langsung tak sadarkan diri. Gadis tersebut memiliki _cosmo_.

Gadis itu masih menatapnya dengan taku-takut. "Siapa namamu?" tanya Saga.

"Shi… Sizen. Yuiri Shizen." Gadis bersurai merah itu menjelajahi proposi tubuh Saga yang sangat asing baginya.

"Kau berada di kota suci sekarang, Sanctuary. Tempat Dewi Athena dilahirkan, dan tempat di mana ksatria hebat penjaga Athena dihasilkan." Shizen mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Lalu tangannya terangkat, menyentuh zirah emas Saga, membuat ksatria itu tersenyum kecil dalam diam.

"Ini namanya _cloth_. _Cloth_ sendiri terbagi menjadi tiga macam. Perunggu, perak, dan emas. Tiga macam itu juga dibedakan menjadi tiga tingkatan," Saga tersenyum, lalu menurunkan tangannya dari kepala Shizen. Ia menatap ke dalam anic _orange_ Shizen. Jelas gadis itu masih shock atas apa yang terjadi. Awalnya Saga tak berniat menolong gadis itu, tapi saat melihat bulir air mata dan isakan yang berhasil membuat hatinya bergetar, mau tak mau Saga membawanya ikut serta ke Sanctuary.

"Dan yang kau pakai ini?" Shizen bertanya, tangannya masih menyentuh zirah emas Saga.

"Perunggu adalah tingkatan yang pertama. Dipakai oleh orang-orang yang baru menjadi _saint_ atau ksatria Athena. Lalu yang kedua adalah silver. Sesuai dengan tingkatannya, kekuatan yang dipakai orang-orang dalam _cloth_ silver jelas lebih kuat dibandingkan dengan perunggu," Saga mengambil napasnya, lalu tersenyum dan melanjutkan, "Dan yang terakhir adalah emas. Orang-orang dengan _cloth_ emas tentu yang terkuat dari dua tingkatan yang lainnya. _Cloth_ emas sendiri hanya membutuhkan 12 orang yang benar-benar kuat dari 88 rasi _cloth_ yang ada. Kedua belas _cloth_ emas mewakili 12 konstelasi di langit. Dan perkenalkan, aku Gemini Saga, salah satu dari 12 kstaria emas Athena, penjaga kuil ke-3, kuil Gemini."

Shizen tercengang untuk beberapa saat. Lalu setelah itu dengan cepat menurunkan lengannya dari zirah Saga. Wajahnya tertunduk, membuat Saga tersenyum geli sambil menatapnya. Shizen tentu ragu dengan pernyataan Saga. Selama ini, dia tak pernah berpikir kalau Dewa dan Dewi itu nyata, lalu orang-orang dengan ilmu sakti seperti ini ada. Bahkan saat Ibu dan Ayahnya bercerita tentang peradaban dewa di antara para manusia yang serakah. Atau saat ia tertawa dengan lucunya ketika mendengar tentang Cronos dan Gaia. Tidak sama sekali sepanjang hidupnya. Tapi saat mendengar nada kesungguhan dari Saga, membuat keraguannya goyah.

"Apakah, hal-hal seperti itu ada?" Shizen bertanya dengan suara kecil. Dan Saga nyaris meledakkan tawanya jika ia tak pandai mengontrol emosinya. Dengan kekehan kecil dari bibir Saga, ia menjawb, "Tentu saja. Banyak orang tak percaya dengan hal seperti ini. Tapi pada kenyataannya kau baru saja mengalaminya dengan dirimu sendiri," Saga mengangkat tangan Shizen, "Kau lihatkan cahaya kebiruan yang mengalir dari tanganmu tadi? Itu namanya _cosmo_. Kekuatan dalam, dan kami para _saint_ menggunakan itu sebagai kekuatan utama kami."

"Itu… _cosmo_?" Shizen bertanya kecil, lalu mata orangenya beralih ketangannya yang sedang digenggam Saga.

"Ahh, iya," Saga berseru, "Mulai sekarang anggap kuil ini seperti rumahmu sendiri. Kau bisa tidur di kamar itu, dan menggunakan kamar mandi di sebelahnya," Saga menunjuk sebuah ruangan tak jauh dari mereka. "Dan kau, mandilah," Saga tersenyum. Shizen hanya terdiam di tempatnya, ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan. "Ada apa?" tanya Saga sambil menatap Shizen.

"Ano… aku tidak punya baju lagi.." wajahnya menunduk, namun itu tak juga bisa menyembunyikan semburat merah di kedua pipinya. Saga hanya bisa menegakkan bahunya, dan setelah itu menggaruk pipinya yang sebenarnya tak gatal. "Kau bisa menggunakan bajuku untuk sementara ini," ucap Saga sambil tersenyum kepada Shizen. "Sekarang mandilah. Aku akan keluar sebentar." Saga menepuk kepala Shizen, setelah itu berjalan ke luar kuil. Di belakangnya, Shizen mengikuti Saga sampai ke luar kuil. "Terima kasih banyak," ucap Shizen, kali ini wajahnya terangkat, memperhatikan Saga yang juga tengah menatapnya. "Jangan sungkan," Saga tersenyum, lalu mekanjutkan, "Aku pergi dulu. Hati-hati yaa."

* * *

Dengan langkah lesu Kanon menapaki tangga demi tangga, berjalan menuju kuilnya. Wajahnya dipenuhi luka goresan, dan ada beberapa yang tampak berdarah. Saat kakinya berada tepat di depan kuil Gemini, ia melihat seseorang dengan surai merah _ruby_ yang kini duduk di sofa di depan TV, menggunakan bajunya pula. Tanpa aba-aba, Kanon segera berlari ke dalam kuil, dan mencengkram kedua bahu gadis itu.

"Siapa kau?!"

"Sa-… Saga?" Shizen membulatkan matanya dan keringat dingin mulai tampak di pelipisnya. Sedangkan Kanon yang mendengar nama Saga disebut melemahkan cengkramannyan di bahu Shizen.

"Saga?" tanya Kanon, bingung.

"_Ne.._ Kanon. Kau baru saja membuat seorang gadis ketakutan," satu lagi seorang gadis dengan surai _cream_ muncul dari arah dapur. Di tangannya terdapat dua gelas the yang baru saja dibuatnya. Dengan cepat, ia meletakkan dua gelas itu ke meja, lalu memegang bahu Shizen dan tersenyum kepadanya. "Mitsuki? Sejak kapan kau di sini?" kerutan di dahi Kanon bertambah. Lain halnya dengan gadis merah itu, lain lagi dengan Mitsuki. "Baru saja datang, dan menemukan gadis ini di kuilmu," jawab Mitsuki dengan tenang.

"Nahh, Shizen-chan, ini Kanon, kembarannya Saga," kata Mitsuki. Berhasil membuat Shizen menolehkan kepalanya ea rah Kanon. Laki-laki itu memang mirip sekali dengan Saga, yang membedakannya hanyalah warna rambut Kanon yang lebih muda dibandingkan dengan Saga. '_Bodoh sekali aku…_' ucap Shizen dalam hati.

"Shizen?" tanya Kanon, memastikan. "Yuiri Shizen. _Etto, gomennasai_," kata Shizen merasa bersalah kepada Kanon. Untuk beberapa menit sejak pertemuan mereka yang bisa dibilang tak begitu bagus, Kanon sudah berpikir bahwa gadis ini begitu manis dengan wajah merahnya yang hampir menyerupai warna rambutnya. Tapi tidak lama, pandangannya sudah teralih lagi oleh Mitsuki yang kini tengah menghidupkan ea rah. Kanon mengambil langkah pelan mendekati Mitsuki, lalu duduk di sebelah gadis itu sambil memainkan rambut coklat Mitsuki yang terurai.

"Jangan memainkan rambutku. Aku tidak suka!" Mitsuki menggeser tempat duduknya, memberi mereka jarak yang tak cukup jauh, dan berhasil membuat tangan Kanon menjangkaunya lagi.

"Bukankah kau harus sekolah?" tanya Saga. Saat mata birunya bergerak ea rah Shizen yang duduk tak jauh darinya, gadis itu tengah meminum the hangat yang dibuat oleh Mitsuki. "Aku sedang liburan musim panas. Daripada bosan di rumah, mending main-main kesini. Sudah lama sekali rasanya," jawab Mitsuki tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ea rah Kanon. "Lalu kemana kakakmu?" untuk beberapa saat Mitsuki tak mengeluarkan suara. Sampai Kanon memainkan rambutnya lagi, pertanda bahwa Kanon benar-benar ingin tau tentang keberadaan kakaknya. "Teru-nii memilih menghabiskan musim panas kali ini di London, bersama teman-temannya," hela Mitsuki, dan tepat setelah itu suara batuk Shizen terdengar.

"Kau tidak apa?" tanya Mitsuki, khawatir.

"Yaa. Cukup baik," jawab Shizen. Hening. Sampai akhirnya suara Saga dari pintu kuil terdengar, membuat ketiga manusia di dalamnya segera mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke pintu.

"Kanon, aku tidak pernah lupa menyuruhmu berganti baju setelah pulang misi. Kau bukan anak kecil lagi," oktaf suara Saga sedikit membesar, dan langkahnya semakin lebar dalam mendekati Kanon lalu menjewer telinga adiknya itu.

"_Ittai_! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, tidak perlu menjewerku!" balas Kanon tidak terima.

"Nahh, kau bukan anak kecil lagi 'kan?! Kalau begitu cepat bersihkan tubuhmu!"

Kanon segera berdiri dari duduknya, lalu mendecih kecil dan berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar. Sosok lain yang sama dengan Kanon hanya bisa menghela napas dalam menghadapi kebengalan Kanon yang makin hari makin menjadi. "Ini, aku belikan baju untukmu. Nanti kita akan mengunjungi Pope Chamber." Saga lalu mengelus kepala Shizen sebentar, setelah itu menyusul Kanon masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Mereka sudah biasa seperti itu 'kok. Jangan dipikirn lagi, yaa, Shizen-chan," kata Mitsuki dengan senyum manisnya. Dan anggukan adalah jawaban dari Shizen. Mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan saling menukar cerita, sesekali terdengar tawa Mitsuki yang memang lebih kencang dari Shizen. Suara-suara di TV seolah ikut menemani keduanya bercerita. Untuk beberapa saat, mereka terlihat sangat akrab.

"Jadi kau kesal karena kakakmu lebih memilih menemankan temannya ke London daripada menemanimu ke Sanctuary?" tanya Shizen. "Aku tidak akan membantunya mengerjakan PR lagi! Lihat saja dia!" Mitsuki cemberut, membuatnya tampak lucu dan manis. Lalu dengan cepat, tangannya mengambil the yang sisa separuh. Menghabiskan the itu dalam sekali teguk. Tidak lama setelahnya, terdengar suara gaduh di belakang kuil. Mitsuki lalu berdiri, melihat siapa saja yang membuat kegaduhan di siang seperti ini. Tapi sebelum sampai ke halaman belakang, si 'dalang yang telah membuat gaduh tadi menunjukan batang hidungnya.

"Henna?! Sophie?!" Mitsuki lalu menghambur ke pelukan Henna dan Sophie, sesaat mengacuhkan Shizen yang kini telah berdiri, memperhatikan beberapa orang yang kini berhamburan ke kuil Gemini.

"Siapa kau?" pria berambut coklat mendekati Shizen. Lalu matanya mengitari tubuh Shizen. Seumur-umur hidupnya, ia tak pernah melihat ada seorang gadis berambut merah di kuil Gemini. "Apa kau fans yang mau meminta tanda tangan?" dan bogem mentah dilayangkan dengan senang hati oleh Mitsuki. Kedeua gadis yang lainnya juga ikut memperhatikan Shizen. "Nahh, Shizen-chan, ini sahabat-sahabatku. Yang rambut emas itu namanya Henna, dia adik angkatnya Shaka-nii, dan yang satunya namanya Sophie, dan dia adik angkatnya Milo," Mitsuki memperkenalkan kedua sahabatnya kepada Shizen.

"Halloo, Shizen-chan," sapa Henna. Lalu disusul oleh sapaan Sophie. Kanon keluar dari kamar dengan baju yang lebih santai, disusul Saga yang berdiri di belakanganya. "Saga, ini pacarmu yaa? Wahh Saga aku tidak menyangka ternyata kau pedo," Milo menepuk-nepuk pundak Saga, tidak memperdulikan aura negative yang sudah menyebar ke segala penjuru ruangan. "Milo," desis Saga pelan. "Ya?"

"Lepaskan tanganmu itu."

Sadar akan perubahan suasana hati Saga, Milo segera mundur beberapa langkah, "Ma-maaf," ucapnya

"Dia adik angkatku. Aku akan melatihnya menjadi _saint_," kata Saga. Sedangkan Shizen yang mendengarnya menunjukan senyum manisnya, tak lupa dengan semburat kemerahan di kedua pipinya. Milo satu-satunya orang yang menatap Shizen lebih lama. "Hai, Shizen. Aku Scorpio Milo," sapa Milo dengan cengiran khasnya, Shizen yang melihat itu hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Jadi, kami ingin pergi memancing. Kalian mau ikut?" Shura berkata saat keadaan tenang kembali. Kanon langsung sumrigah setelah mendengarnya. Tanpada disuruh, ia langsung masuk ke dalam kamar dan kembali lagi dengan peralatan memancing yang lengkap. Sedangkan Shizen dan Saga sudah menghilang di balik dapur, menyiapkan beberapa cemilan dan memasukan air ke dalam termos. Setelah semuanya beres, mereka langsung berangkat.

* * *

Shizen berjalan sendiri di barisan belakang, di depannya ada Mitsuki, Henna, dan Sophie yang sedang bercanda. Sesekali gadis itu tersenyum saat tanpa sengaja indra pendengarannya mendengar potongan-potongan percakapan mereka. Lain halnya dengan Milo, sesekali ia menoleh ke belakang atau melambatkan jalannya, dan jika sudah seperti itu, Kanon yang berada di sampingnya akan menyikut perutnya dan membuat mereka terlibat dalam satu argument panjang tak berujung. Contohnya saja seperti saat ini.

"Berhentilah untuk menggoda perempuan, Milo! Kau sudah punya Shaina!" Milo mendelik pada Kanon. Lalu tangannya terangkat dan matanya tak berhenti mengunci Kanon dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang, Kanon! Berhenti bicara yang tidak-tidak. Sesekali telingamu itu harus disumpal dengan ceramahnya Shaka! Aku tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa dengan Shaina!" jawab Milo.

"Kau jangan mengelak lagi, Mil. Orang-orang bilang kau memiliki _'something_ dengan Shaina,"

"Aku yakin kau akan disiksa di Tartarus, Non. Itu sudah maksiat telinga!" Camus yang sedaritadi hanya diam mendengarkan pertengkaran kecil Milo dan Kanon kini memutar matanya jengah. Dengan cepat ia menarik bagian belakang baju Milo dan berdiri di tengah keduanya. "Kau kenapa, Camus?" tanya Milo, tampak heran melihat sahabatnya.

"Hentikan pertengkaran kalian. Kanon, sudah aku bilang berapa kali kalau Milo tidak ada apa-apanya dengan Shaina. Dan Milo, jika kau ingin jalan di belakang, ke sanalah! Jangan bikin ulah di sini." Camus melontarkan kalimat panjang yang berhasil membuat keduanya terdiam. Kanon yang sudah mendekat ke Saga lagi, dan Milo yang kini berjalan di samping Shizen. Keduanya tentu masih canggung untuk saling berinteraksi. Dan memang terkadang beberapa hal yang ingin mereka sampaikan pun tercekat di tenggorokan masing-masing.

Beda halnya dengan trio yang ada di depan dua orang itu. Sophie, Mitsuki, dan Henna dengan sembunyi terpekik tertahan, mengeluarkan senyum geli saat melihat Milo dan Shizen yang tampak 'malu-malu. Dengan cerdik, mereka segera menyingkir, menjauh dari kedua orang tersebut, dan lebih memilih berjalan di depan, mengikuti rombongan _gold saint_ yang lainnya. Ada semburat halus di kedua pipi Shizen, jangan lupakan Milo yang sedaritadi tak berhenti menatap jalanan di bawahnya.

* * *

Akhirnya pun mereka sampai di tepi sungai. Pohon berdiri tegak menyambut kedatangan mereka. Setelah menemukan tempat yang cocok untuk menyimpan barang-barang mereka, Kanon dan Aiolia langsung berdiri dan mulai memancing. Saga dan Aiolos hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah adik-adiknya.

"Hati-hati, Aiolia. Jangan sampai terjatuh," Aiolis memperingati adiknya, mengundang tawa dari Kanon. Membuat pipi Aiolia bersemu sedikit karena malu. "Hentikan, Kak! Lia sudah besar!" pekiknya, dan Aiolos hanya bisa tersenyum geli melihat tingkah adiknya

Di sisi lain, tampak Milo yang sedang membantu para gadis mengemaskan barang-barang. Jangan tanya kenapa Milo mendadak rajin begitu, trik seperti ini adalah 1 di antara 1000 cara Milo untuk memikat hati wanita. Sophie adik Milo pun kini tengah mendekat ke arah kakaknya, dengan senyum ganda yang tak Milo sadari. Pria itu masih asyik menata makanan ringan yang dibawa oleh teman-temannya, asyik bersenandung ria sampai akhirnya ia menyadari sesosok manusia yang tengah mendekat ke arahnya.

"Kak Milo…" panggil Sophie.

"Iya Soph–" Milo menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Paham betul dengan tanda bahaya yang sebentar lagi akan berbunyi.

"Setelah ini, temankan aku ke kuilnya Henna yaa," ajak Sophie dengan senyum manisnya yang berhasil membuat Milo bergidik ngeri. Oh, jadikan ini alasan mengapa sekarang

Milo tampak 'sedikit lebih alim dari biasanya.

Tak lama setelah itu, Milo bergabung dengan kedua temannya, Kanon dan Aiolia. Beberapa _goldies _ada yang lebih memilih memperhatika lainnya yang sedang memancing, tak lupa beberapa cemilan yang sudah mendarat di tangan mereka. Ada juga yang sedang tiduran di bawah pohon ek raksasa tak jauh dari sana. Dan para gadis yang kini sudah membentuk lingkaran mulai bercerita tentang pengalaman mereka. "Aku berasal dari London," akhirnya Shizen mengeluarkan suaranya setelah dipaksa oleh Henna dan Mitsuki. Untuk beberapa saat Mitsuki mengerjapkan matanya, lalu, "Wahh hebat sekali! Dan kemana orang tuamu?" sungguh, Shizen tak suka arah pembicaraan ini. Sesuatu yang disebut keluarga terlalu pahit untuk diingat dan diceritakan. Sadar akan perubahan raut wajah Shizen, Mitsuki segera menatap Sophie dan Henna yang menjawabnya dengan bahu yang terangkat.

"Baiklah Shizen. Maafkan aku. Kami tak akan memaksamu jika kau tak mau," ucap Mitsuki menyesal.

"Mereka… mati… bunuh diri dan terbunuh," namun pada akhirnya pun Shizen tetap menceritakan tentang apa yang terjadi. Mungkin inilah yang disebut 'Manusia sebagai makhluk sosial' setegar apapun Shizen dalam menyembunyikan ekspresinya, dia tetap akan mencari orang untuk mendengarkan keluh kesahnya. Dan mungkin, inilah saatnya Shizen harus mulai terbuka dengan 'keluarga barunya.

"Baiklah, ini mengejutkan, tapi kami minta maaf," sekali lagi perwakilan maaf dari Henna yang diikuti anggukan dari Sophie dan Mitsuki, membuat Shizen tersenyum lembut.

"Kalian akan mendengarku bukan?" tanya Shizen. "Kalian… keluargaku," lanjut gadis itu, pelan, bahkan nyaris tak terdengar. Membuat ketiga gadis itu tersenyum lembut kepada Shizen. Lalu Sophie yang paling dekat dengannya, merangkul Shizen. "Yaa… kita semua keluargamu, Shizen," kata Sophie.

"Jadi begini. Saat itu, aku melihat Ibuku dan Ayahku yang sudah tak bernyawa di ruang bawah tanah," Shizen memulai ceritanya, "Bahkan aku tak tau kalau di rumah kami memiliki ruang bawah tanah yang sangat luas. Isinya pun sangat aneh, beberapa barang antik, seperti sabit kronos, atau lukisan wanita cantik yang aku prediksi sudah ada sejak zaman dahulu. Tapi, tidak, mereka mati dengan cara yang aneh. Ibuku, mati dengan mulut yang dipenuhi busa, seperti habis diracuni, dan di sisi pipinya, terdapat lebam biru, aku simpulkan bahwa mereka habis bertengkar hebat, dan ayahku membunuhnya menggunakan pisau yang waktu itu tertancap tepat di jantungnya," Shizen berkata dengan tenang, membuat ketiga gadis itu berpikir, '_bagaimana mungkin dia bisa tenang saat menceritakan tentang kematian ibunya?' _

"Lalu bagaimana dengan ayahmu?" tanya Mitsuki hati-hati.

Shizen tersenyum sekilas, lalu melanjutkan, "Ayahku terbaring di tengah lingkaran yang ada di tengah ruangan. Lingkaran aneh, di tengah lingkaran itu ada lingkaran lagi yang ukurannya lebih kecil, tapi itu bewarna merah darah. Di lingkaran itu juga terdapat corak-corak yang aku sendiri tidak tau fungsinya apa. Anehnya lagi, ia mati dengan keadaan memegang sabit besar itu. Awalnya, aku menyimpulkan bahwa ia menusuk dirinya sendiri menggunakan sabit itu. Namun setelah aku perhatikan baik-baik, tubuhnya sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan darah. Termasuk tidak adanya jejak darah yang menempel di sabit itu. Dan–" perkataan Shizen terhenti saat mendengar teriakan Kanon yang memanggil mereka semua untuk mendekat. Mau tak mau membuat gadis-gadis itu dan beberapa goldies yang lain meninggalkan pekerjaan mereka.

Shizen berjalan di samping Sophie. Lama Sophie memperhatikan Shizen sebelum berkata, "Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" sesaat mereka berhenti dari langkahnya. "Tentu saja," balas Shizen. "Berapa umurmu saat melihat kedua orang tuamu tewas?"

"Enam tahun," jawab Shizen seadanya, lalu melanjutkan kembali jalannya yang sempat tertunda, meninggalkan Sophie yang tampak _shock_ di belakang. "Bagaima… mungkin?" ucap Sophie pada dirinya sendiri, suaranya yang terlampau kecil membuat orang-orang tak akan dapat mendengarnya. _'Bagaimana mungkin di umur seperti segitu kau dapat menyimpulkan hal-hal sejauh itu, Shizen?_

Baiklah, tinggalkan sejenak cerita tadi. Sekarang, fokus kepada Kanon yang mulai menjadi pusat di antara orang-orang itu. "Ayo kita bermain!" ajaknya dengan nada ceria. Membuat Saga dan yang lainnya hampir terjungkal ke belakang karena _shock_. "Aku pikir kau bukan anak kecil lagi," cibir Saga

"Dengar dulu," beberapa goldies yang berniat mengambil langkah kini membalikan tubuh mereka kembali. "Maksudku, ini pertim. Percayalah, permainan ini akan menyenangkan!"

"Myohahaha!... berapa umurmu, Om?" dengan indah, Kanon meluncurkan alat pancing yang sejak tadi digenggamnya ke kepala Deathmask. Membuat si empunya mengaduh kesakitan. Tapi Kanon tak menghiraukan protesan Deathmask, dan tetap fokus pada tujuannya.

"Baiklah, jadi apa rencanamu?" kini giliran Shura yang yang mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Seperti ini,"

**TBC**

**Author Note : Halloo... setelah lama hilang dari peradaban FFN, akhirnya kembali dengan fandom kesayangan kita, Saint Seiya. Kali ini aku gak bawa MiloCamus yaa… Dan kenalkan OC pertamaku Yuiri Shizen atau yang biasa dipanggil Shimmer. Hahaha perkenankanlah aku untuk menjadikannya tokoh utama di fic kali ini. Uhh.. **_**well**_**, sebenanrnya aku gak ada niatan mau buat OC, tapi melihat teman-teman dengan OC mereka, jadi tertarik juga. Akhirnya, setelah bertapa 3 hari 3 malam di Bukit Sinai #plakk dengan senang hati aku meluncurkan gadis tak berdosa ini untuk ku nistai, wuahaha #EvilLaugh **_**Well**_**, sepertinya AN kali ini cukup panjang, dan yaa mohon kritik dan sarannya~**

**And big thank's for Gianti-Faith, Ketrin'Shirouki, dan AmuletWin777**

**.**

**.**


	2. Pieces of The Past and A Game

**Summary : Gadis itu terus berlari, melewati cahaya purnama yang membakar lukanya. Dan ketika sebuah pengkhianatan menghampirinya, dia bahkan tak lagi peduli dengan semak belukar yang terus mengejarnya. Bahkan ketika senyuman yang bisa menyelamatkannya lenyap. Lalu apa yang akan dilakukannya setelah ini? Terus berlari? Atau kembali ke rumah?**

**Disclaimer : Saint Seiya belongs to Masami Kurumada. And this fiction pure by me.**

**The Curse and Her Love**

**RnR?**

**-Keep Enjoy-**

**-OOOooooOOOoooo-**

"Seperti ini," Kanon menghela napasnya. "Lebih tepatnya, ini dikatakan tantangan. Karena jumlah kita ada 16 orang, jadi Milo punya inisiatif untuk membagi kita dalam 4 kelompok." kata Kanon, lalu melanjutkan dengan suara rendah, "Huh, padahal bilang saja dia mau dekat Shizen."

"Apa?!" semua orang serentak menjawab, dan Kanon pun dianugerahi sebuah bogem mentah dari Milo. Membuatnya meringis beberapa saat. Seperkian detik, semua orang di sana, terkecuali Kanon, Milo, dan Aiolia tampak memutar bola matanya, bosan. Merasa jengah dengan permainan konyol ini. Milo yang melihat semuanya tampak tidak minat, kini mengeluarkan seringai kecilnya.

"Jika tidak mau ikut, berarti pengecut," ucapnya, padat. Berhasil membuat semua orang menatapnya dengan tatapan _Siapa-bilang-aku-pengecut-heh. _Dan seringai Milo semakin menjadi saat Deathmask berkata, "Kami ikut!"

Kini mereka semua sudah membentuk sebuah lingkaran besar di tepi sungai. Bernegosiasi tentang pengocokan untuk memilih kelompok yang akan dilakukan sebentar lagi. "Cepat, Saga!" teriak Kanon tak sabaran, "Sebentar, sedikit lagi," balas Saga. Sesekali ia melirik Shizen yang duduk di sampingnya. Gadis ini benar-benar tak mau jauh dari Saga. "Dan…" semuanya langsung mendekatkan kepala mereka. Melihat hasil pengocokan yang baru saja dilakukan Saga. Namun sepertinya, hal ini tidak akan berjalan dengan tenang, karena nyatanya dua _saint absurd _yang duduk berdekatan tengah memperdebatkan hal yang sebenarnya sangat tidak penting.

"Anggie, jangan dekat-dekat aku. Kau mau cari kesempatan yaa!" suara centil dari Aphrodute berhasil mengundang amarah Deathmask.

"Jangan panggil gue Anggie, Banci!" sambarnya. "Dan gue masih cukup waras untuk mencintai _body _wanita!" lanjutnya lagi.

"Maksudmu kau mau selingkuh dari Ringo?!" entah kerasukan apa Banci Kaleng tersebut, sehingga membuatnya berteriak. Dan berhasil membuat beberapa orang yang duduk di dekatnya, menutup telinganya.

"Hei, Banci! Jangan berteriak seperti itu, bodoh! Dan asal tau saja, gue ini laki-laki setia," umpat Deathmask. Merasa tak terima dengan panggilan 'Banci' Aphrodite memajukan mulutnya, kesal. Oke, ini jujur, Dite memang terlihat lebih imut dengan gaya seperti itu.

"Apakah mereka biasa seperti itu, Kak?" Shizen bertanya pada Saga. Membuat Saga tersenyum saat mendengar Shizen menyebutnya, 'Kak'. Lalu, tangannya terangkat, menyentuh puncak kepala Shizen dan mengacak rambut gadis itu. "Yaa.. hiraukan saja, yaa?"

"Cukup memanggilku, Banci, Anggie! Aku tidak suka!" Aphrodite menggembungkan kedua pipinya, membuatnya tampak seperti gadis kecil yang kehilangan lollipop. Tunggu dulu, _gadis kecil? _Tidak, tidak, Dite bukan seorang perempuan. Percayalah, itu hanya kesalahan teknis dari author yang membayangkan Dite menjadi perempuan.

"Dan berhenti juga memanggil gue ANGGIE!"

"Kalian, mau berperang atau bermain?" Shaka, orang yang sejak tadi diam kini mengeluarkan suaranya. Dan jangan lupakan aura membunuh yang sudah menyebar ke segala arah. Membuat beberapa goldies meneguk ludahnya, takut. "Sudahlah, Kak, mereka 'kan tidak mengacau." Henna berusaha menenangkan kakaknya yang tampak emosi. Tak lama setelah itu, Shaka kembali mengeluarkan mimik biasa, dan beberapa _goldies_ menganggungkan nama Henna di hati mereka.

Setelah mendapatkan kelompoknya masing-masing, mereka pun mulai berpencar. Ada beberapa yang tampak berdebat, tidak terima. Contohnya saja Kanon dan Saga yang kebagian dalam satu kelompok, atau Dite dan Deathmask yang melanjutkan perdebatan mereka, tentu saja dengan topik yang berbeda lagi. Lalu Milo dan Aiolia yang tampak merusuh. Dan ada juga yang adem ayem, menandakan bahwa orang-orang di kelompok mereka waras semua.

–Pembagian Kelompok–

Kelompok 1  
1. Scorpio Milo  
2. Aries Mu  
3. Leo Aiolia  
4. Henna

Kelompok 2  
1. Gemini Saga  
2. Sophie  
3. Shizen  
4. Gemini Kanon

Kelompok 3  
1. Aquarius Camus  
2. Virgo Shaka  
3. Cancer Deathmask  
4. Pisces Aprhodite

Kelompok 4  
1. Mitsuki  
2. Capricorn Shura  
3. Taurus Aldebaran  
4. Saggitarius Aiolos

_Well… _untuk Mitsuki dan kelompoknya sendiri bisa dibilang normal-normal saja. Tapi untuk dua kelompok yang di tengah itu, author tidak menjamin mereka bisa rukun. Dan kembali ke cerita, Kanon yang merasa tidak terima satu kelompok dengan kakaknya mulai protes. Begitu juga dengan Saga yang tak mau kalah, di sisinya tampak Sophie dan Shizen yang mulai melerai mereka, namun sama sekali tidak dipedulikan oleh duo gemini itu.

"Saga-nii, Kanon, aku mohon hentikan," pinta Shizen yang tidak digubris sama sekali oleh Saga dan Kanon. Gadis itu lalu melihat ke arah Sophie, seolah meminta bantuan dari sana. Sophie yang mengerti kalau situasi tidak akan membaik jika dibiarkan kini mulai melangkah mendekati Saga dan Kanon.

"Kenapa? Kenapa harus denganmu?!" Kanon berteriak kencang ke arah kakaknya. Masih belum sadar kalau Sophie sudah berada di samping mereka, begitu pula dengan Saga. "Bisa kacau kalau Kau ada di sini!" masih tak menghiraukan Sophie yang kini sudah menarik-narik baju Saga. Empat sudut persimpangan muncul di pelipis Sophie, menandakan bahwa gadis itu sudah sangat marah. "Kak Saga, Kak Kanon, bisa tolong hentikan pertengkaran kalian?" masih dengan tangan yang menarik kain baju Saga, Sophie berkata dengan itonasi yang sengaja diperlambatnya. Dan kedua orang itu telak menghentikan argument –yang sebenarnya tak penting– itu.

Di sudut lain, lain hal pula yang diperdebatkan.

"Zeus benar-benar mengutukku atau ini memang hari sial!" Deathmask berkata dengan gusar, menyindir seseorang yang berdiri dengan kedua pipi yang digembungkan di sampingnya. Mendengarnya pun sudah membuat Aphrodite sakit hati, maka dengan teriakan ia membalas, "Harimu itu selalu sial, Anggie! Dan jangan mengkait-kaitkan aku dengan kesialanmu itu!"

"Diamlah para kera!" masih menahan emosi yang sejak tadi memang hampir keluar kalau adik kesayangannya tidak menahan, Shaka menatap Deathmask dan Aphrodite –dalam artian yang sebenarnya– dengan mata birunya. Menyiratkan kekesalan kepada dua manusia itu. Membuat keringat dingin berjatuhan dari kedua pelilipis mereka.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Bisa tenang sebentar? Kita akan memulai permainannya," memang Milo berkata dengan sedikit berteriak, mengingat ada beberapa manusia yang terkenal bengal di sana. Serentak mereka mengalihkan pandangan kepada Milo. Mulai mendengar instruksi-intruksi yang Milo arahkan.

"Ini ada 8 gulungan kertas yang akan digantung di pohon, setiap kelompok memiliki 2x kesempatan mengambil gulungan kertas, dan ikan-ikan yang kami tangkap juga sudah dimasukkan ke dalam 4 ember. Jadi cara bermainnya, kalian masing-masing kelompok harus mengambil ikan itu dengan tangan kosong, lalu memindahkannya ke dalam ember yang ada di sana," Milo menunju 4 ember yang sudah tersusun di depan sebuah pohon besar, "Dan jangan sampai ikannya jatuh dari tangan kalian! Lalu jika sudah, kalian harus mengambil 1 gulungan. Di dalam gulungan ini ada macam-macam tantangan yang harus kalian lakukan. Jika beruntung kalian akan mengerjakan tantanganya itu dengan anggota _team _kalian. Tapi jika tidak," Milo menyeringan sebelum melanjutkan, "Kalian akan menanggung malunya sendiri."

Semua orang di sana kini memandang horror kertas gulungan itu. Tapi tidak dengan Shizen, gadis justru mendelik ngeri ke arah ember-ember yang berisi ikan. Matanya melotot dan pelipisnya mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Yaa, Shizen memang sangat membenci ikan hidup, mau trauma atau jijik. Dan persetan dengan itu semua, rasanya dia benar-benar ingin pergi dari situ sekarang juga.

Kini perwakilan dari kelompok masing-masing melangkah maju, mengocok nomor undian. Saga, dengan senyum hangatnya mengambil salah satu kertas yang telah dilipat-lipat sangat kecil. "Tiga!" pekiknya senang. Membuat ketiga orang anggotanya menghela napas, lega.

Tentu saja yang sial itu, yang mendapat nomor urut satu. Dan lebih sialnya lagi jika yang mengalami hal itu adalah Deathmask. Dengan wajah mengerut kesal, dia berdiri di belakang ember satunya, menyuruh siapapun untuk membawa ikan-ikan tak berdosa itu dengan tangan kosong. Dan mau tak mau, Camus lah yang harus mengalah, melihat kekeras kepalaan teman-temannya. Dengan tampak setengah jijik, dan setengah tak rela, dia membawa ikan –yang sialnya sangat susah untuk diambil karena tubuhnya yang licin itu.

Milo sudah mulai bersorak, dan tertawa saat melihat ekspresi Camus, perpaduan antara jijik dan kesal. Begitu pula Kanon. Lalu dengan sekali hentakan, Camus dengan kekesalan yang telah memuncak langsung membekukan ikan itu. Dan untuk beberapa saat, membuat para _saint _di sana terdiam di tempat mereka.

"Ca… Camus, tapi peraturannya–"

"DIAM!" Camus membentak Milo yang tadinya ingin memperingatinya. Segera Milo menunduk, merasakan aura gelap Camus yang sudah menyebar, membuat keringat dinginnya mentes satu per satu.

Akhirnya, ikan yang nasibnya malang tersebut berhasil dipindahkan Camus ke dalam ember satunya. Deathmask segera memanjat pohon itu, lalu mengambil salah satu gulungan yang digantung tak jauh darinya. Segera ia membuka gulungan kertas itu dan membaca isinya. Ohh bagaikan disambar petir Zeus, Deathmask, dengan mata melotot, berteriak, "Apa-apaan itu?! Ini gila! Aku tidak mau!" ujarnya seraya membuang kertas itu. Kertas itu lalu dipungut oleh Aphrodite, berbeda, jika tadi Deathmask menatap kertas itu dengan mata melotot, kini Dite yang telah selesai membaca kertas itu memekik kegirangan.

"Memangnya tantangan apa sih yang didapat oleh mereka?" tanya Shura berbisik pada Mitsuki. Sedangkan Mitsuki, dengan _sweatdrop_nya menjawab, "E-entahlah. Yang pasti itu tidak baik."

Mari kita lihat kembali Camus yang saat ini sudah kejang-kejang saat membaca tulisan di dalam kertas tersebut. Lalu Shaka, yang penasaran akan isinya pun juga ikut-ikutan membaca, dan yaa… reaksinya tak jauh beda dengan Camus. Lalu dengan kesal, ia menatap Milo yang tengah cekikikan di ujung sana –tentu saja dalam artian yang harafiah–

"Satu team, harus menggunakan bando _neko _sambil menari nyan-nya, dan jangan lupa dinyanyikan lagunya." Henna dan Mitsuki yang mengambil kertas itu setelah dilempar oleh Shaka kini tertawa terbahak-bahak, diikuti oleh tawa yang lainnya membayangkan dua orang datar dan preman seperti Deathmask menari nyan-nyan saja sudah membuat mereka geli, apalagi melihatnya secara langsung. Dan hal itu berhasil membuat Camus, Shaka, dan Deathmask semakin kesal.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku sudah menyiapkan 4 bando _neko _untuk kalian. Ini ambil!" Milo mengambil 4 bando kucing dengan warna yang berbeda dari dalam kardus. Lalu dengan semangatnya, Aphrodite menyambar bando kucing bewarna _pink _dan langsung mengenakannya. Membuat Deathmask menatapnya dengan jijik dan geli. Shaka hanya berdiam diri di tempat, tidak beranjak sama sekali, bahkan ketika Camus dan Deathmask sudah mengenakan bando kucing di kepala mereka.

"Shaka, ambil ini," Milo menyerahkan bando kucing bewarna kuning kepada Shaka, "Kenapa Kau diam saja?" tanya Milo lagi.

"Menari nyan-nyan itu seperti apa?" Milo langsung terjatuh ala _gag comic_, dan dengan lebaynya ia tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kanon dan Aiolia mulai mendekati Milo. Lalu Aiolia, yang melihat Shaka semakin bingung dengan kondisi ini, menghela napasnya, dan berkata, "Itu tarian yang menggunakan koreografi ala kucing dengan ekspresi yang imut." seketika Shaka menendang Milo yang masih tertawa sekeras-kerasnya.

Dengan tidak rela, Shaka mengenakan bando itu di kepalanya. "Kyaa!... Nii-san imut banget!" Henna histeris melihat kakaknya, yang memang begitu imut saat mengenakan bando itu. Dengan mata bling-bling, Henna berkata, "Shaka-nii harus bisa nari nyan-nyan," seru Henna. Setengah tak rela, Shaka tersenyum kepada Henna.

Dan dengan sangat tidak elitnya, Shaka, Camus, Deathmask, dan Dite mulai berbaris, dengan Dite yang berada di barisan paling depan. Lalu tangan mereka serentak terkepal dan bergoyang ke arah kanan, lalu kiri, tak lupa dengan kaki yang juga dimainkan. Setelah itu, tangan kanan mereka terangkat ke atas disusul oleh tangan kirinya. Dan berputar. Ohh, Dite yang berbaris paling depan, dengan imutnya bergaya ala gadis korea yang malu-malu kucing, tak lupa dengan gerakan yang semangat dan lincah. Namun berbeda dengan 3 orang yang di belakangnya, muka datar bersemu merah karena harus menahan malu, dan gerakan canggung, yahh walaupun tidak semenarik gerakan Dite, tetap saja 3 orang itu berhasil mengocok perut para _saint _lainnya.

Dite bernyanyi kencang, "Nyan! Nyan!" membuat yang lainnya tertawa terbahak-bahak, terlebih lagi Milo.

Shizen yang sejak tadi diam kini tersenyum lebar, matanya menyipit, dan pipinya bersemu, mengeluarkan suara tawa yang lembut dan halus. Begitu juga dengan Kanon yang tersenyum saat melihat Shizen tertawa. Sophie tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya lalu bersandar ke Shizen, sekilas mereka tampak seperti adik-kakak yang sedang main bersama. Benar, mereka adalah keluarga Shizen yang baru, dan ini adalah saat di mana Shizen harus memulai lembar barunya bersama orang-orang ini.

Saga berjalan, melewati beberpa _goldies _lalu berhenti di depan Shizen dan Sophie dan tersenyum kepada dua gadis itu. Mendadak mereka membuat sebuah lingkaran kecil dan berdiskusi di sana, entah apa yang mereka diskusikan sehingga membuat Sophie dan Saga tertawa. Kanon yang melihat hal itu kini mulai mendekati mereka.

"Ahh… aku terlupakan," Kanon mengambil tempat di samping Saga. Berkata dengan gusar dan memasang raut sakit hati.

"Kau saja yang terlalu asyik dengan mereka," balas Saga.

"Mereka aneh," Kanon mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Dite dan yang lainnya, mengintruksikan agar Saga melihatnya juga. Sedangkan Saga hanya mengangkat bahunya, kemudian tertawa.

* * *

_ "Kak… cantik bukan?" seorang Gadis kecil dengan rambut orange menunjukan sebuah boneka yang baru didapatnya. Ia dan kakaknya kini tengah berada di ruang keluarga, dengan TV yang masih menyala dan mainan yang kini telah berhamburan. _

_ "Iya, cantik," Shizen yang dipanggil 'kak' dengan Gadis cilik itu mengusap sayang puncak kepala adiknya. "Sepertimu," lanjutnya kemudian. Mereka tertawa bersama, memperhatikan layar televisi yang kini memunculkan gambar animasi. Gadis cilik itu berdiri, mengambil segelas susu coklat yang telah disuguhkan di atas meja._

_ "Mama bilang Kakak suka susu coklat, Kakak mau?" gadis cilik itu menyerahkan segelas susu coklat yang diambilnya tadi kepada Shizen. Membuat Shizen tersenyum, lalu segera menghabiskan segelas susu itu._

_ Kini mereka duduk berhadapan di atas sofa, Shizen mengelus-ngelus rambut orange milik adiknya, siratan matanya memancarkan sayang. Sedangkan Gadis cilik itu kini memegang kedua sisi wajah Shizen. "Apa aku… bisa melihat matamu lagi, Kak?" suaranya terdengar lirih, membuat bahu Shizen bergetar. "Yaa… Kau harus." itu bukan sebuah permintaan melainkan sebuah perintah. Shizen menangis, memeluk adiknya, kening mereka tertempel, seolah tak mau hal apapun memisahkan keduanya._

_ Sedangkan Gadis itu hanya bisa tersenyum lembut saat melihat kakaknya yang menangis. Tangan kecilnya mengusap air mata Shizen, "Ya, aku akan, Kak. Aku harus." mereka berpelukan lama sekali. Hingga tak sadar bahwa Dewa Tidur telah menjemput mereka. Membawa mereka ke dalam dekapan mimpi indah tak berujung._

* * *

"Shizen!... Shizen!" Sophie mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Shizen. Matanya menatap Shizen khawatir, begitu juga dengan Saga dan Kanon yang telah mendekat sejak tadi. Seolah tersadar, Shizen mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali lalu melemparkan tatapan, _ada-apa? _

"Kenapa Kau melamun?" Sophie megusap-usap punggung Shizen, membuat Shizen tersenyum miris dengan tatapan kosong.

"_Daejobudayo_." Shizen berusaha tersenyum kepada Sophie, lalu menghentikan tangan Sophie yang mengusap punggungnya.

"Jangan buat kami khawatir lagi, yaa?" Shizen mengangguk, lalu tersenyum kepada Saga yang kini mengusap kepalanya.

Pikirannya masih menerawang kejadian beberapa tahun lalu. Saat ia dan adiknya tidur bersama di sofa ruang keluarga dengan tangan yang masih tergenggam erat. Masa-masa itu tentu tak akan Shizen lupakan begitu saja, baginya detik-detik saat ia bersama adiknya lebih berharga daripada nyawanya sendiri. Matanya kini menatap Dite dan Deathmask yang tengah berdebat di tengah, lalu tanpa ia sadari bibirnya membentuk seulas senyum tipis. '_Yaa, mereka keluarga baruku, kan?_' pikirnya.

Sekarang terlihat Camus dan Shaka yang tengah duduk bersandar di bawah pohon besar, Henna dan Milo mengipasi keduanya. Setelah menahan malu, mereka terkapar, Deathmas yang duduk dengan wajah tertekuk dan tangan yang dilipat di depan dada dan di sampingnya ada Aphrodite yang menghiburnya. Shizen menghampiri Deathmask dan Aphrodite dengan dua kaleng jus jeruk di tangannya.

"Anoo… ini jus jeruk, apa kalian mau?" Shizen menyodorkan kaleng itu. Dan Deathmask langsung menyambar lalu meneguk isinya. "Terima kasih, Shizen," Aphrodite tersenyum kepada Shizen, membuat gadis itu bersemu, '_dia cantik sekali_' pikirnya.

"Nah… nah… bagaimana tarianku tadi?" Aphrodite menyegir, membuat Deathmask menyikutnya.

"Tarian Kakak tadi imut banget, aku suka." Shizen duduk di samping Aphrodite, untuk beberapa menit mereka telah asyik bercerita bersama.

"Baiklah, baiklah! Sekarang yang mendapat nomor urut dua!" suara Kanon mengalihkan semua perhatian orang-orang yang ada di sana. Mitsuki langsung meneguk ludahnya. Matanya menangkap Shura yang juga melakukan hal serupa. Lalu dengan senyum canggung ia berjalan ke arah ember yang diisi ikan.

"Mmm… Aldebaran-san, aku yang akan mengambil ikannya," seakan mengerti dengan ucapan Mitsuki, Aldebaran segera berpindah ke dekat pohon yang digantungi kertas-kertas itu. "Berjuanglah Mitsuki-chan!" Henna menyemangati sahabatnya itu. "Semoga Kau mendapat _dare _yang masuk akal." Sophie pun juga ikut menyemangati Mitsuki dan disusul dengan anggukan Shizen.

Setelah menghembuskan napas, Mitsuki segera mengambil satu ikan yang cukup kecil dengan kedua tangannya. "Ini menjijikan," gumamnya. Lalu dengan cepat, –atau setengah berlari– Mitsuki segera memasukan ikan itu ke dalam ember satunya. Yahh, setidaknya ikan itu tidak membeku seperti yang Camus lakukan. Dengan cerdik, Aldebaran mengambil salah satu gulungan, tentu saja tanpa memanjat pohon itu terlebih dahulu, mengingat proposi tubuhnya yang sangat besar.

Hingga saat Aldebaran membaca isinya,

"Cari pesawat Malaysia MH370 sampai dapat. Dan cari mayat yang namanya Udin."

NGIINGG

JEDAARR!

"HAHH?!"

**TBC**

**A/N : Haloo… chap 2 hadir! XD Mmm.. apa yaa? Gaje? Iya. Aneh? Iya. Garing? Iya. Kependekan? Apa lagi! Ya udah dehh.. yang penting gak ada yang muntah kaaann? Ini udah saya sediain kantong kresek kalau-kalau aja ada yang muntah XD Ehh.. kritik dan sarannya jangan lupa, minna ^_^  
Balas **_**review **_**yukk…**

**Gianti-Faith  
Caca : Wahh… **_**Arigatou gozaimasu, **_**Gianti-chan  
Shizen : E-enggak apa kok, Sophie-chan… lagian kalian kan keluarga baruku. Keluarga itu harus saling berbagi bukan?  
Caca : Fufufu, tunggulah kenyataan yang akan terungkap #smirk  
Shizen : Apa yang kau rencanakan?  
Caca : Entahlah~ Dan terima kasih sudah me-review**

**Ketrin'Shirouki  
Caca : Wahh ada yang menyambutku pulaaannggg!...  
Shizen : Lebay ahh, lebay. E-ehh.. Ketrin-san, gak apa kok, lagian emang takdirku miris banget. Iyaa Henna-chan, kita ini keluarga besar… #hug  
Caca : Terima kasih sudah me-review Ketrin-chan XD**

**AmuletWin777  
Caca : Wahh semangat ulangannya Wina-chan!  
Shizen : *sweatdrop*  
Caca : E-eehh Teru-san, gak apa dong, ini demi kepentingan cerita #dilempar Lagian Shizen, Sophie, dan Henna akan menjaga Mitsuki dari manusia-manusia nista itu XD  
Shizen : H'ai!  
Caca : Terima kasih banyak sudah me-review**

**TsukiRin M29  
Caca : Wahh gak apa kok, Nisa. Makasih yaa udah me-review #hug**

**ScorpioNoKuga  
Caca : W-wahh.. soalnya aku gak tau mau kasih nama apa..  
Shizen : Salam kenal juga Reon dan Rissa. Ehh ternyata Reon juga murid Saga-nii XD Yaa… kita semua keluarga Reon-san! ^_^**

**Caca : Terima kasih telah me-review ^_^**  
**Caca : Wahh.. aku gak pandai bikin fic gajee!..**  
**Shizen : Kelemahan dia tuhh -_-**  
**Caca : Hehe, entar yaa kapan-kapan. Mkasih udah me-review Michi… XD**

**V**


	3. The Game Begins

**Summary : Gadis itu terus berlari, melewati cahaya purnama yang membakar lukanya. Dan ketika sebuah pengkhianatan menghampirinya, dia bahkan tak lagi peduli dengan semak belukar yang terus mengejarnya. Bahkan ketika senyuman yang bisa menyelamatkannya lenyap. Lalu apa yang akan dilakukannya setelah ini? Terus berlari? Atau kembali ke rumah?**

**Disclaimer : Saint Seiya belongs to Masami Kurumada. And this fiction pure by me.**

**Warning : OOC, OC, TYPO(s), semi!AU (?)**

**The Curse and Her Love**

**RnR?**

**-Keep Enjoy-**

**-OOOooooOOOoooo-**

"Cari pesawat Malaysia MH370 sampai dapat. Dan cari mayat yang namanya Udin."

NGIINGG

JEDAARR!

"HAHH?!"

Nyawa keempat orang tersebut serasa sudah melayang-layang di angkasa. Tantangan macam apa itu? Mencari pesawat MH370 mungkin masih bisa ditoleran, tapi mencari mayat yang namanya Udin?! _Hell yeah! _Namanya saja baru denger sekarang, apalagi ngeliat mukanya. Shura yang sudah kalang kabut, tentu langsung berteriak, "Demi Athena! Ampuni dosa-dosaku!" dan mengundang _sweatdrop_-an dari _saint-saint _yang ada di sana. Mitsuki segera mengelus-ngelus punggung Shura, tersenyum miris sambil menatap kertas itu. '_Apa yang harus ku lakukan?' _batinnya. Begitu juga Aldebaran yang kini telah terduduk di atas tanah dan Aiolos yang masih terbengong-bengong.

Henna langsung menghampiri Mitsuki, dan ikut memberikan kekuatan pada temannya. Sedangkan Sophie sudah berjalan ke arah Milo yang menatap bingung ke sekelilingnya. Selain Milo, ada lagi Kanon yang kini nyengir, berjalan mendekat ke Shizen, dan setelah itu tertawa.

"Apa yang sudah Kanon-nii rencakan?" tanya Shizen yang heran menatap Kanon.

"Hahaha... tidak ada. Hanya keisengan belaka," jawabnya yang masih menyeringai kecil.

"Kasihan mereka. Kanon-nii harus minta maaf," suruh Shizen. Dan Kanon hanya mendelik ke arahnya.

"Ahh… bawel. Mereka gak bakal marah kok." Kanon memperhatikan lagi Mitsuki dan teman-temannya yang tengah menahan derita. Tanpa ia tau, Shizen sudah berdiri di sampingnya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakukan Kanon. Lalu dengan langkahnya, gadis itu menghampiri Mitsuki, berusaha menghiburnya.

Milo yang merasa adanya kejanggalan di sini kini mulai mengingat-ingat kembali menit-menit sebelumnya. Rasanya dia melihat seseorang yang menulis di kertas itu. Ahh maksudnya, yaa, Kanon, orang itu yang tadi dengan sembunyi-sembunyi menulis di secarik kertas yang telah ia siapkan. Ternyata ini toh yang dilakukannya.

"Hei, hei. Mana ada tantangan yang seperti itu," Milo mendekat ke arah Shura dan yang lainnya. Matanya masih terfokus pada secarik kertas yang kini telah mendarat sempurna di atas tanah, "Itu kerjaanya Kanon! Coba kalian balikin kertasnya," Milo mengambil kertas tersebut dan membalikan ke sisi satunya. "Meng-_cosplay _kostum maid yang super ketat dan seksi. Lalu bergaya dengan sangat _kawaii._" tegas Milo, membuat Mitsuki, Shura, Aiolos, dan Aldebaran kejang-kejang saking _shock_nya.

"Demi Dewa Dewi Olympus! Apa salahku?!"

"Thanathos! Cabut nyawaku sekarang!"

_'Apakah aku berdosa?' _Aiolos hanya bisa berteriak dalam hati tatkala mendengar tantangan itu.

Untuk Shura sendiri, ia hanya _facepalm_ setidaknya lebih baik daripada menacari pesawat MH370, bukan? Lagian dia itu laki-laki, apa yang mau dipamerkannya? Bokongnya? Udah biasa. ABSnya? Juga udah biasa. Palingan ia harus menahan malu jika menggunakan kostum _maid _perempuan. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Yaa, kecuali untuk Mitsuki. Biar bagaimanapun ia tetaplah seorang gadis yang pasti memiliki bimbang jika sudah bersangkutan dengan membuka aurat.

Kali ini Kanon hanya tersenyum canggung saat semuanya menatap dirinya. Dengan sungkan ia berjalan, mengambil pakaian _maid _dari kardus besar itu dan memberikannya kepada kelompok Mitsuki.

"Fufufu, ini menarik, bukan?" sekali lagi, Kanon dihadiahi bogem mentah oleh Mitsuki. Gadis itu dengan kasar merebut kostum _maid _yang ukurannya terlalu kecil dengan badannya. Dengan muka memerah, ia berjalan ke belakang semak-semak dengan Henna yang mengekor di belakangnya. Sedangkan Aldebaran dan Shura hanya menatap kostum itu dengan tidak minatnya.

Seperkian menit, mereka menunggu Mitsuki dan yang lainnya berganti baju. Hingga Mitsuki berjalan perlahan-lahan dengan wajah memerah dan Henna yang mendorongnya, menyuruhnya untuk lebih cepat berjalan. Kanon dan Milo menatap Mitsuki tanpa berkedip, dengan sigap tangan mereka terangkat menyentuh hidung mereka masing-masing. lalu, segera berbalik badan, agar tidak tergoda oleh pesonanya Mitsuki.

Setelah itu, disusul oleh Aldebaran, Aiolos, dan Shura yang juga menggunakan kostum _maid _ketat dan seksi. Aldebaran hanya menatap datar sekumpulan orang-orang itu yang mati-matian menahan tawa. Tapi, jauh di dasar hatinya, ia tengah menahan malu, tidak pernah seumur-umur hidup Alde, ia menggunakan pakaian wanita. Beda lagi dengan Shura, wajahnya merah padam walaupun ekspresinya tetap datar. Tangannya bergerak-gerak, berusaha menurunkan kostum _maid_nya yang super pendek. Sedangkan Aiolos hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya, diam-diam merutuk Milo yang telah merencakana permainan gila ini.

"Mitsuki-chan, kamu imut banget." Sophie menepuk-nepuk pipi Mitsuki yang kini bersemu merah.

"Mitsu-chan lucu." Shizen juga berucap dengan senyum yang mengembang.

"Tuh kan, Mitsuki, udah aku bilang kau cocok menggunakan kostum ini," Henna berusaha mengembalikan percaya diri Mitsuki. Meskipun hal itu nyaris tak mungkin.

"Ta-tapi, ini te-terlalu pendek dan ketat, Henna-chan," wajah Mitsuki sudah semerah tomat. Tangannya berusaha menutupi bagian atasnya yang lumayan terbuka.

Aiolia menggeleng canggung saat melihat teman-temannya yang menggunakan kostum maid, terlebih pada Aiolos yang sejak tadi hanya diam berdiri memandang tanah. "Kenapa tidak dimulai saja?" tanyanya, yang lebih terdengar seperti perintah.

Mitsuki segera menghampiri anggota kelompoknya yang lain, lalu berkata, "Kami harus bagaimana?"

Hanya sepersekian detik bagi Aiolia untuk mencerna perkataan Mitsuki, "Begini, Mitsuki, kalian harus bergaya seimut mungkin dengan kostum _maid _itu," jelasnya. Satu detik. Dua detik. Tiga detik. Mereka masih belum bereaksi, sampai akhirnya, "Apa?! Bergaya imut?!" suara Shura menggelegar. Sedangkan Mitsuki yang baru saja sadar hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, dengan wajah pucat dan keringat dingin yang mulai berjatuhan, dia berkata, "Imut? Maksudmu _kawaii?_" tanyanya memastikan.

"Iya, _kawaii._" tegas Aiolia.

Milo dan Kanon masih betah berdiam diri. Memperhatikan lekuk tubuh Mitsuki yang bisa dibilang sempurna untuk gadis seusianya. Tentu saja dengan jarak yang sedikit jauh. Sophie yang melihat kakaknya yang sedang memperhatikan hal yang tidak-tidak, kini mendekat ke arah Milo dan Kanon.

"Milo-nii, Kanon-nii, apa yang kalian lihat?" suaranya terdengar jernih seperti biasa, tapi tak dipungkiri kalau itonasi seperti itu berhasil membuat bulu kuduk Milo dan Kanon meremang. Dengan kegugupan dan kengerian, Milo buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, seolah beberapa waktu yang lalu tak terjadi apapun.

"Sophie? Kami tidak melihat apapun."

Alibi. Pikir Sophie. Dan dengan tatapan tajamnya gadis itu berkata, "Jauhin mata kalian dari hal-hal yang akan menimbulkan dosa, Nii-san." gadis itu segera meninggalkan keduanya.

Aldebaran berjalan maju, membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian sekarang. Aiolos pun mengikuti langkah Aldebaran, menyisihkan kedua yang lain di belang mereka. Keringat dingin tak henti menetes dari pelipisnya, memancarkan jelas sirat kegugupan dan kegelisahan. Aldebaran yang memang tidak tahan menggunakan kostum ketat itu, kini langsung menggerak-gerakan perutnya yang buncit. Bergaya dengan _kawaii_nya sedangkan tubuhnya sendiri merespon dengan goyangan perut.

Setengah mati mereka menahan tawa saat melihat Aldebaran bergaya seperti itu. Terlebih untuk Milo, Aiolia, dan Kanon yang sudah ngakak sejadi-jadinya di balik pohon.

"Aldy! Itu gaya apa?! Ahahaha!" Dite yang tak bisa menahannya lagi pun kini mengeluarkan semua tawanya. Wajah Aldebaran kini merah padam, tak bisa menahan malu lagi.

"Aldebaran, lucu," suara jernih Mu yang kini terdengar sedikit aneh karena menahan tawanya berhasil membuat Aldebaran menghentikan aksinya. Dengan canggung ia menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal itu. "A-aku akan ganti pakaian!" ia segera meleset dari tempat itu. Mengambil pakaiannya, dan membuat semua orang di sana tertawa lepas. Dia benar-benar terlihat seperti badut tadi.

Setelah diam beberapa saat, kini, Aiolos dan Shura yang beraksi. Mereka sengaja meminjam bando kucing yang tadi dikenakan oleh Henna dan teamnya. Lalu, dengan senyum super _kawaii_, mereka mengepalkan kedua tangan mereka sambil mengangkatnya ke atas bahu, bergaya ala kucing yang kehilangan majikan, "Miaw~" ucap mereka berkali-kali, dengan wajah semu merah yang tak kalah dari Aldebaran. Beberapa saint ada yang bersemu juga saat melihat duo itu mengeluarkan aksi kucing-kucingan mereka. Entah bersemu karena terpesona atau karena ikutan malu, yang jelas rona merah sangat-sangat jelas tercetak di wajah mereka.

Beda halnya dengan Aldebaran, SHura dan Aiolos justru malah tertawa bersama saat menyadari aksi konyol mereka, dengan setianya mereka menunggui Mitsuki yang kini bersiap menjalani aksinya.

Mitsuki berjalan, menatap canggung ke sekitarnya. Setelah menghembuskan napas beberapa kali dan menenangkan diri, ia melanjutkan, "Moo…" panjang, atau lebih serupa dengan desahan kecil. Mitsuki menunduk, membuat bagian atasnya terkspose sedikit jelas, ia lalu membuat gerakan memajukan bibirnya, seolah sedang mencium seseorang, tentu saja dengan mata terpejam. Milo dan Kanon yang melihatnya sudah ber-_nosebleed _ria. Wajah mereka merah padam, memperhatikan lekuk tubuh Mitsuki yang memang sempurna. Begitu juga dengan wajah Mitsuki.

"Astaga, Milo-nii!..." Sophie segera memberikan tissue kepada kakaknya. Melupakan fakta bahwa di depan sana ada sahabatnya yang sedang menjadi tontonan para pria.

Henna yang sudah geram-geramnya melihat para saint pria menatap Mitsuki dengan penuh nafsu segera meninju mereka satu per satu, tanpa terkecuali. Membuat Shizen bergidik ngeri. "Kalian! Dasar buaya darat!" bentak Henna. Lalu, cepat-cepat ia mmebawa Mitsuki untuk berganti baju lagi, begitu juga Sophie dan Shizen yang mengekor di belakangnya.

"Yuuuuhhhuuuu!~ Ksatria Baja Hitam datang! Siap menyelamatkan dunia!"

"Diamlah, Seiya! Kau seperti bocah."

Seiya meluncur dari atas, mendarat dengan sempurna di atas tanah. Dan langsung membawa kericuhan. Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Ikki, dan Shun, tak terlihat adanya Athena di sekitar mereka. Menandakan bahwa Athena telah sampai di Pope Chamber's dengan selamat.

Shizen menatap kelima orang yang baru datang tersebut dengan rasa penasaran tinggi. Pandangannya berhenti sedikit lama ke arah sang Saint Pegasus yang meluncur dari atas. Edangkan Seiya yang sejak tadi jadi pusat perhatian masih belum sadar adanya 'orang baru di antara mereka.

Manik apinya kini beralih ke arah pria berambut panjang yang sedang menceramahi Seiya dengan hikmatnya. Juga masih belum sadar akan kehadiran. Namun itu tak berlaku untuk tiga orang lainnya. Terbukti dengan mereka yang melangkah ke arah Shizen. "Siapa kau?" pria berambut hijau yang palinng kecil di antara mereka memulai pembicaraan. Shizen lekas mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Shun, dan tersenyum menatap pria tersebut.

"Aku Yuiri Shizen. Murid dari Gemini Saga, salam kenal," suara lembut Shizen disertai dengan senyum manisnya membuat ketiga pria tersebut mengangguk-angguk, tak luput memandang Shizen dengan kakugaman. "Aku Cygnus Hyoga. Salam kenal juga, Shizen," sapa Hyoga, pria berambut kuning. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, dan disambut oleh uluran kanal Shizen. "Ah, aku Andromeda Shun dan ini kakakku, Phoenix Ikki. Shun menyikut lengan kakaknya. Dengan tersirat menyuruh kakaknya untuk bersikap ramah. "Salam kenal, Shizen." ucap Ikki dan dibalas anggukan Shizen.

"Mereka itu, juga teman kalian?" tanya Shizen hati-hati. Masih mengernyit heran melihat kedua orang lainnya. "Si Bodoh itu namanya Seiya. Dan yang rambutnya panjang bernama Shiryu. Harap maklum, mereka memang sering seperti itu." Hyoga mengerlingkan matanya, kesal. Namun segara dilemparnya senyum ke Shizen saat melihat Shizen tersenyum geli ke arahnya.

"Dan Shun itu pacarnya Sophie," tiba-tiba saja Henna telah berada di samping Shizen. Membuat Shizen terkejut atas kedatangan Henna yang tiba-tiba . "Ma-masa sih?" tanya gadis itu. Masih terlihat tak yakin. Namun segera ia mengulum senyum saat melihat Shun yang tampak malu-malu mengiyakan.

"Ikki juga pacarnya Henna kok," kini Mitsuki yang datang dari arah belakang, dengan bajunya yang lebih sopan. Sekali lagi Shizen mengerlingkan matanya tak percaya.

"Yaa! Kau jangan bicara yang macam-macam!" Henna berteriak ke arah Mitsuki dengan wajah bersemu. Sedangkan Ikki sedang sibuk –ata berpura-pura sibuk, seolah tak mendengar apapun. Hal tersebut membuat tawa Mitsuki semakin menjadi, kini juga disusul oleh tawa Sophie.

"Seiya, di mana kau meninggalkan Athena sendirian?" Shiryu yang sudah puas mengomeli Seiya kini bertanya tentang Saori. Pasalnya Saori, yang tadi berkata ingin buang air menyuruh mereka untuk menunggunya, tapi Seiya dengan bodohnya malah menarik lengan Shiryu dan ketiga temannya yang lain untuk berjalan-jalan. Ouh, ouh, lupakan fakta bahwa Athena telah sampai di Pope Chamber's. Dasar nakal.

Seketika wajah Seiya memucat. Tersadar akan kesalahan fatal yang dilakukannya, bisa-bisa gajinya dipotong! Tunggu dulu, memangnya bisa gajinya dipotong? Dapat gaji saja tidak!

"Astaga Shiryu! Kenapa kau tidak mengingatkanku dari awal?!" dengan paniknya Seiya segera menarik lengan Shiryu, menyeret lelaki itu untuk segera kembali ke tempat toilet umum. "Dasar, Baka!" ucap Shiryu.

Lupakan kedua saint goblok itu. Dan beralih ke kelompok 2 yang mendapat nomor urut ke-3. Sophie, gadis itu kini sudah berada di depan ember. Lama menatap ikan yang berenang bebas di dalamnya. Tak sadar bahwa sejak tadi Saga, Kanon, dan Shizen sedang memperhatikannya.

"Sophie, jangan bermain-main," ucap Milo memperingati adiknya. Dengan wajah bersemu, Sophie segera mengambil ikan itu, dengan bulatan air yang menyelimuti ikan tersebut, maksud Sophie agar ikan tersebut tetap bisa bernapas.

Namun ternyata, Sophie tidak segera meletakkan ikan bersirip safir yang indah itu ke ember satunya. Niatnya ingin menunjukan ikan unik itu ke Shizen. Tapi ternyata…

"KYAAA! Jauhkan makhluk itu dariku!" teriaknya. Kakinya melangkah mundur ke belakang, hingga punggungnya menempel pada batang pohon. Tak ada lagi ruang untuknya kabur.

"Tapi ikan ini lucu, Shizen, lihatlah," Sophie menyodorkan ikan itu ke arah Shizen.

"TIDAK! TIDAK! Jauhkan makhluk menjijikan itu!"

"Makhluk apa kau bilang?"

"Makhluk menjijikan itu! Makhluk bersirip itu! Jauhkan dariku, SOPHIE!" Saga menggelengkan kepalanya, tersenyum geli melihat kedua gadis itu. Segera ia menghampiri Sophie dan mengelus kepala gadis itu, "Baiklah, baiklah, kalian tidak ingin kekacauan ini berlanjut bukan?" sedangkan Kanon masih terpingkal melihat kedua gadis itu. Dan dengan gusarnya Sophie menjauhkan ikan itu dari Shizen. "Tapi ini bukan makhluk menjijikan, Shizen!"

"Baiklah, bukan makhluk menjijikan, tapi jauhkan itu." kini suara Shizen melembut. Sedangkat wajahnya sudah semakin pucat. Henna dan Mitsuki tertawa bersama saat melihat kejadian itu. Rasanya aneh saja melihat gadis yang sejak awal pertemuan terlihat kalem namun ternyata menyimpan energy suara yang membahana seperti itu saat panik. Dan, catat itu di otak kalian, bahwa Shizen takut dengan ikan.

Setelah suasana tenang kembali, Kanon mengambil salah satu kertas yang tergantung di atas pohon, menyisihkan satu lagi kertas yang akan menjadi tantangan bagi kelompok terakhir.

Awalnya semua baik-baik saja, hingga wajah Kanon yang terlihat memucat. Saga segera menghampiri adik kembarnya. Menangkap bacaan yang tertulis di dalam kertas itu dan ikut-ikutan memucat seperti Kanon. Semua yang melihat hal itu pun dengan penasarannya mengerubuni kembar itu, dan merampas kertas sialan itu dari tangan Kanon.

Ekspresi mereka bermacam-macam. Ada yang berwajah semu, ada yang ikutan memucat seperti Saga dan Kanon, ada yang menyeringai jahil, dan ada juga yang otaknya langsung bekerja memikirkan hal-hal mesum yang sangat tak masuk akal.

Contohnya saja Deathmask yang menggodai Kanon dengan kata-kata tak sepantasnya didengar oleh anak di bawah umur. Atau Milo yang histeris sendiri karena tak sudi adiknya berciuman dengan pria lain. Atau Aiolia yang sibuk mempersiapkan kameranya. Meng_hunting _moment langka itu. Dan Shizen yang hanya tersenyum pasrah dengan kesialan yang telah ia alami hari ini. Bukannya tak ingin merutuk atau apa, namun rasanya dia sudah kebal jika harus mendapat kesialan yang tak seberapa dibanding kesialan-kesialan yang telah didapatnya dulu.

"Ne, Shizen, aku akan membunuh Kalajengking itu jika kau mau," Aphrodite mengusap-usap punggung Shizen, mencoba menenangka gadis itu dari apa yang baru dialaminya.

"Ti-tidak usah Dite-nii. Aku sudah biasa kok," matanya menyipit dan bibirnya membentuk seulas senyum. Menunjukan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Tapi sepertinya, Aphrodite telah salah mengartikan ucapan Shizen. Terbukti dengan pelototan yang dilemparnya kepada Shizen, membuatnya merasa risih sendiri diperhatikan seperti itu.

"Apakah ada yang salah, Dite-nii?" tanya Shizen akhirnya.

"Ka-kau sudah biasa? Biasa dengan apa Shizen?! Jangan bilang bahwa kau,kau–"

"Dite-nii, jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak dulu," Shizen menghela napasnya, lalu melanjutkan, "Maksudku, aku sudah sering mendapatkan musibah bahkan yang lebih dari ini."

Aphrodite hanya memasang cengiran tak berdosa. Lalu melanjutkan lagi usapan-usapannya di punggung Shizen. Sedangkan Saga sendiri kini terlihat frustrasi, tidak mungkin dia mencium gadis-gadis kecil itu. Dikira dia pedofil apa? Tentu saja beda dengan adiknya yang rada tak waras itu. Tunggu dulu? Tidak waras? Sepertinya Saga sendiri melupakan tentang jati dirinya, yang aslinya memang mengalami kelainan psikologis itu.

"Tenang saja, Sophie, Shun ada kok," ucapan Henna berhasil membuat Sophie _blush _berat. Entah jodoh, atau kebetulan. Yang jelas ia bisa tenang sedikit kalau pria berambut hijau itu ada di sini. Namun tentu saja itu tak akan semudah kelihatannya. Karena kenyataanya pria berambut biru yang memang sedikit atau malah sangat over kepada adiknya pasti akan melakukan berbagai cara agar Sophie tak berciuman dengan pria.

"Iya, setidaknya kau aman," Mitsuki ikut-ikutan menggodai Sophie. Membuat teman mereka tambah nge-_blush _

"A-ah… kalian ini! Milo-nii pasti tidak akan membolehkanku!" jawab gadis itu malu-malu.

"Jadi, Sophie mau?" Henna semakin gencar menjahili Sophie saat melihat wajahnya yang tambah merah.

"Bu-bukan be-begitu," Sophie tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semakin memerah. Dan dibalas dengan gelak tawa Mitsuki dan Henna.

Deathmask yang melihat kerenggangan antar kelompok kini mempunyai inisiatif untuk meredakan suasana yang panas itu. Dengan senyum menyebalkan, bersama Aiolia mereka menyuruh semuanya untuk tenang. Tidak ada yang bergerak, tidak ada yang bersuara. Sebelum suara helaan napas terdengar.

Setengah menyeringai kecil, Deathmask menatap Saga dan Kanon bergantian. Seolah berkata, '_Akan ku kirim kalian ke Neraka.' _Dan tatapan super menyebalkan itu, membuat Saga dan Kanon tambah bergidik ngeri dengan nasibnya ke depan. Setidaknya mereka berharap bisa selamat.

Aiolos menghela napas ketika melihat rekannya yang semakin jahil mengerjai kelompok Saga. "Kenapa tidak kita mulai sekarang?" tanyanya. Suaranya yang lembut namun tegas kini berhasil membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian. Aiolia, sang adik juga kini sudah berada di samping kakaknya. "Bagaimana denganmu, Sophie?" tanya pria tersebut, menghiraukan sumpah serapah dari Milo. Kebisingan Milo juga membuat Deathmask risau, maka dengan gaya preman pasar, segera pria tersebut menahan Milo yang sudah mengambil ancang-ancang menyerang Aiolia. "Diam di sini, Kalajengking!" bentaknya.

"Aku tidak sudi adikku berciuman denan laki-laki lain!" Milo balas meneriaki Deathmask.

"Jadi kau ingin lihat adikmu mencium sesame jenisnya?" kata-kata Deathmask seperti pukulan telak bagi Milo. Seketika laki-laki itu terdiam. Berpikir 1000 kali tentang pernyataan Deathmask barusan. '_Dasar kepiting sialan!' _rutuknya dalam hati.

Sophie yang mendengar itu hanya bisa tersenyum canggung dengan wajah yang memerah. Sesekali tatapannya beralih kepada Shun yang juga menatapnya. "I-itu, aku," ucapnya tergagap.

"Sudahlah Sophie, tidak apa kok," Mitsuki tersenyum jahil sembari mendorong pelan bahu Sophie mendekat ke arah Shun. Juga, laki-laki berambut hijau yang tak kalah semunya itu hanya bisa menatap mau-malu ke arah Sophie. Berhasil membuat Henna dan Mitsuki tertawa kecil di belakang sana.

Wajah Sophie semakin merah tatkala ia melihat Shun yang berada di hadapannya. "_Gomen ne, _Shun." tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Shun, segera Sophie membungkam mulut pria itu dengan bibirnya. Tak menghiraukan teman-temannya yang sudah bersiul-siul gaje di belakang sana.

"Ku bunuh kau, ANDROMEDA!" teriak Milo, menyiapkan antaresnya. Namun hal itu tak berhasil karena Aiolia dan Deathmask yang menahannya sejak tadi malah semakin mencengkram lengannya. Malah membuatnya meringis kesakitan. "Diamlah Milo, adikmu tak akan mati hanya karena mencium Shun," tenang Aiolia.

Baiklah lupakan soal Milo dan Shun. Bagaimana jika kita intip si kembar yang wajahnya sudah semerah tomat, melirik-lirik kecil satu sama lain, namun tak ada yang berani membuka suara. Dan selepas itu pandangan mereka jatuh pada Shizen yang juga sudah sangat memerah. Mungkin gugup, mungkin juga malu. Tapi, biar bagaimanapun, rasa tak rela itu pasti ada, tentu mereka juga tak sudi kalau Shizen harus mencium seorang pria. Sumpah serapah juga sudah diteriakan dalam hati sejak tadi.

"Ano, Nii-san," Shizen memanggil mereka, seolah meminta penjelasan terperinci langsung dari Saga dan Kanon. Dan ternyata, sang kakak pun juga masih bingung mau menjelaskan dari mana.

Diam, hening, sunyi. Tidak ada satu pun yang berbicara di antara mereka. Hanya suara ramai dari teman-teman mereka yang menggebu-gebu menyuruh mereka untuk segera melaksanak 'tugas laknat itu. Kanon menghebuskan napasnya. "Kau lihat aku ya, Shizen," katanya lagi. Lalu berdiri dan menatap teman-temannya, seolah mencari seseorang di kumpulan sana.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan Kanon?" tanya Saga. Mengikuti adiknya berdiri dan menatap teman-temannya juga.

"Aku hanya…"

**TBC**

**Shizen : Kok lama banget sih **_**update**_**nya?  
Caca : Hihihi, ide baru jalan. Terus waktu itu UN dan hampir 2 minggu pergi. Belum lagi FFN tidak bisa dibuka, **_**so, gomennasai minna**_** udah buat nunggu  
Shizen : Entah ada yang nunggu atau tidak -_-  
Caca : #pundung  
Kanon dan Saga : Hoi, kita kapan **_**on air **_**nih?! Dah lama nunggu tau!  
Caca : #masihpundung  
Shizen : #sweatdrop Ah, ternyata Caca masih bergalau ria. Yaudah deh, karna kemarin Saga-nii dan Kanon-nii ulang tahun, Caca dengan senang hati mengundang (baca: memaksa) mereka untuk bantuiin bales review. Udah yuk, langsung aja ^_^**

**Tsukirin Matsushima29  
Shizen : Kyaa!.. Nitsu-nee nari nyan nyan! *ikutan nari*  
Saga & Kanon : 'Adek gue T_T'  
Kanon : Heh, Thea lu gak usah bayangin DM nari keak gitu! Sumpah, dia kayak kepiting lagi berkubang! XD *ngakak*  
Caca : Tau nih, Saga sama Kanon bertengkar mulu -,-  
Saga & Kanon : DIAM KAU AUTHOR NISTA!  
Caca : #pundung  
Shizen : Wuahh.. akhirnya Saga-nii dan Kanon-nii bisa kompak ^_^  
Saga : Udah! Udah… pokoknya makasih ya udah nyempetin singgah di kolom review  
Shizen : Arigatou.. *bungkuk***

**AmuletWin777  
Shizen : Ahahaha… ^_^ *nunjuk-nunjuk cerita di atas* Maafin author kami yang sangat nista ini yaa, Mitsu-chan, Teru-san..  
Caca : #Tambah_pundung  
Kanon : Mitsuki…. Aku akan membantumu!..  
Saga : *sweatdrop* Udah uy, gak perlu dibantu lagi -_-  
Shizen : Eh? Ahh tentu saja Mitsu-chan, kita akan menjadi teman dekat. Pasti! ^_^  
Saga & Kanon : Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview!  
Kanon : Lu ngikutin kata gue!  
Saga : Bukan! Kamu tuh!  
Shizen : Akhirnya mereka kompak lagi…**

**Ketrin'Shirouki  
Caca : Eeh.. ehh.. Ket-chan gak baka kok… lagian gak masalah kalo review telat sih. Review kalo sempet aja. Gak usah maksa.. ^^  
Saga : *bisik ke Kanon* Akhirnya dia bisa ngomong bener juga…  
Kanon : Iya nih. Syukur deh  
Saga : Berabe kan kalo dia nista terus. Entar kasian Shizennya…  
Kanon : Jangankan Shizen, kita aja sering dia nistaiin. Iya kan?  
Saga : Iya ni–  
Caca : Aku mendengar apa yang kalian katakan! Baka! *ngidupin obor*  
Saga & Kanon : NGACIIRRR!  
Caca : *ngejar Saga dan Kanon*  
Shizen : *sweatdrop* Me-mereka emang seperti itu. **_**Gomennasai **_**Ketrin, Henna-chan. Dan terima kasih sudah mampir kemari… ^^**

**RnR?**


End file.
